Konga Beat
Konga Beat (Ritmo de Konga en español latinoamericano; タルコンガビート''' Taru Konga Bīto'' lit. Ritmo Konga con Barril en japonés) es el Smash Final de Donkey Kong en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de tipo centrado. Descripción El movimiento consiste en que Donkey Kong saca unos bongos de su espalda. Después, el anunciador dice Música Maestro (Ready?! GO!! en inglés) y empieza a sonar una música de fondo, a la vez que Donkey Kong toca los bongos. Los bongos producen unas ondas de sonido que no provocan mucho daño, aunque las ondas azules son las que más provocan. Si se pulsa el botón de ataque normal justo en el momento en que Donkey Kong golpea los bongos, las ondas se expandirán más y provocarán más daño debido a que da un gran palmeo de manos hacia arriba. Durante el Smash Final, Donkey Kong es invencible. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U una barra aparece sobre Donkey Kong, esta tiene unos círculos que van de izquierda a derecha hasta llegar a cierto punto, si el jugador presiona el botón de ataque en el momento justo donde uno de los círculos llega hasta el punto final, este presentará un mensaje de "Perfecto"; si lo presiona casi en el momento justo, presentará "Bien"; si no lo presiona en el momento en que el círculo pasa por el punto, presentará "Mal"; siendo el que da más poder el primero, y el último, el que da nada de poder. Si quien ejecute el movimiento hace varios Perfectos o Bien seguidos, estos se contarán como combos debajo del mensaje mostrado. Galería Konga Beat (1) SSBB.jpg|Donkey Kong sacando los bongos. Konga Beat (2) SSBB.jpg|Donkey Kong tocando los bongos. Konga Beat (3) SSBB.jpg|Si se pulsan los botones al ritmo, da palmadas que causan bastante daño. Konga Beat (4) SSBB.jpg|Donkey Kong al terminar el movimiento. Konga Beat (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Donkey Kong usando el Konga Beat en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U mostrando el mensaje de "Mal". Konga Beat (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mostrando el mensaje de "Bien". Konga Beat (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mostrando el mensaje de "Perfecto". Konga Beat SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Konga Beat en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Konga Beat :¡DK a punto de armar la marimorena con sus Bongos! Su actuación es tan espectacular y marchosa que daña sus adversarios mediante las ondas de sonido que emite. Si pulsas los botones al ritmo de la música, puede que las ondas retumben más aún. DK es invulnerable mientras ejecuta este ataque, pero también se queda inmovilizado, así que ten cuidado al utilizarlo en los escenarios móviles. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Konga Beat :DK about to go to town with some bongos! His performance is so magnificent and upbeat that it creates damage-inducing sound waves. Press the buttons in time to the music, and the sound waves may grow stronger. DK's invulnerable when launching this attack, but he's also immobile, so be careful using it on scrolling stages. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen [[Archivo:Donkey Konga.jpg|thumb|Una partida de Donkey Konga.]] El uso de bongos por parte de Donkey Kong se origina en Donkey Kong 64, donde era uno de los ataques musicales del juego. Sin embargo, este movimiento se basa en Donkey Konga, una serie de videojuegos de tipo musical para Nintendo GameCube, donde el jugador debía seguir el ritmo de la canción mediante un dispositivo que tenía la apariencia de unos bongos. El nombre del movimiento puede también ser la combinación de los juegos ''Donkey '''Konga y Donkey Kong Jungle '''Beat, videojuego acción-aventura para GameCube, en el cual también se utilizaba el dispositivo antes mencionado. ''Beat'' también podría provenir de la palabra ''Beat''' en Inglés que designa la unidad métrica básica del ritmo, haciendo referencia a el carácter ritmado del ataque. Curiosidades *El anunciador de este Smash Final en la versión inglesa de ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl es el mismo de Super Smash Bros. Melee (Dean Harrington), mientras que el anunciador de este Smash Final en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U es el mismo del juego (Xander Mobus en inglés, Carlos Lobo en español). **En versiones previas al lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U en inglés, el anunciador del Smash Final fue Pat Cashman, anunciador en inglés en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, siendo incluso citado en los créditos del juego hasta la versión 1.0.1. de ambas versiones. **La versión en español del Smash Final es la única la cual no dice ¿Listos? ¡Ya! o alguna variante de la frase, diciendo en su lugar la frase Música Maestro. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Donkey Kong Categoría:Smash Final centrado